


Let the more loving be me

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Sarah was always so free with her affections."If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving be me." -- W.H. Auden





	

**Author's Note:**

> Character death is canon compliant.

Sarah was always so free with her affection. 

Despite the horrors she had seen, or maybe because of them, she was the first to offer up a hug to Abby, or a hair ruffle to Connor. Becker blushed the first time she kissed him on the cheek and called him her hero, but soon realised that she meant nothing more than _you’re my friend and I love you for it_ , and he grew to appreciate the unexpected bursts of affection. 

With Danny she was different. The touches she had for him were less frequent but they were softer and lingered. Fingertips brushing against his arm or her head leaning on his shoulder in the back of the car. She said his name out loud and there were too many declarations in that one word.

He was different with her too. His words, usually teasing, occasionally sharp, were smoothed out. He stood close to her, protecting her with his body while revelling in her quick mind and generous heart. When he smiled at her, she ducked her head before smiling back, and they were the only people that mattered.

She changed when they failed to return, withdrawing from everyone. Her affection turned to bitterness, anger at the world for taking what was hers. Her words became as scarce as her touches and her smile faded. She never spoke his name, but wore it wrapped around her heart like a bandage.

She stood defiant in front of the beast that eventually took her life, more fearful of living than she was of dying. She took her last breath on a world that was alien to her, but she had died almost six months earlier.


End file.
